The Idiots' Guide for Dating: GajeelxLevy
by Tinex
Summary: Gajeel asks Levy on a date and they both need help from their best friends(a.k.a Lily and Lucy) to make it perfect! But will other members of fairytail ruin the date before it even starts? Read to find out please
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hey guys thanks for reading my story ^_^_  
_It was originally supposed to a one-shot but i got carried away...:p_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy and feel free to Review! _

_P.S I don't own Fairy tail *sighs*_

* * *

**The Idiots' Guide to Dating**

This is an untold story about Gajeel and Levy  
that takes place a few days after the wizard tournament!

It was a normal day in Magnolia, the sky was bright and sunny, and the day was still young. Gajeel and Lily (his Exceed cat partner) were walking to the Guild hall, looking for work as usual. They wanted to find a good paying job- so they could buy some (much needed) food and maybe some delicacies (such as kiwi and pure iron).

When they entered the Guild Hall, the Iron Dragon slayer secretly scanned the entire area looking for a small blue haired mage, but only saw the usual crowd.

Mira and Lisanna were taking their orders and refilling drinks, Cana was at the bar drinking her barrel of wine, Erza was in her own world eating a strawberry cake and Gray and Natsu were bickering with each as always while Lucy tried to stop them  
"OH YEAH ICE BOY?! WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT"  
"Guys stop it! Can't you two get along for five minutes?"  
"DON'T GO CRYING TO LUCY WHEN I MOP THE FLOOR WITH YOU FLAME BRAIN"  
"Gray your clothes!"  
"WHY DON'T YOU PUT ON SOME CLOTHES, YA PERVERT"  
Gray's eyes widened and his jaw almost hit the floor as he looked down, "Ahh! Where are my pants!?"  
Gajeel looked away in disgust, to accidently see another disturbing image; it was Juvia hiding behind a wooden pillar with Gray's clothes in hand, gawking at him with a perverted smile on her face.  
A shiver ran down his spine as he grimaced, _"Creepy" he thought_

Gajeel scanned the crowd once again looking for Levy but to no avail.  
He shrugged it off _"Ehh, she's probably on a mission"_

When Gajeel walked over to the request board, he saw a job that stuck out to him. It looked pretty interesting (because it had lots of fighting and hunting)… and it paid a lot of cash; 500,000 jewel to be exact. Without another thought he tore the paper off the request board and headed out with Lily.  
_

While Gajeel walked through the streets of Magnolia, he saw a new restaurant that had a 'Grand Opening!' sign on it. It looked really fancy, (which ain't his style at all, unless he's performing…) but the food smelled pretty damn good to him.

"Man… I gotta try that place when I get back" he thought out loud  
"Gajeel," Lily yelled for the umpteenth time, while he bonked the dragon slayers head "Quit thinking about food and tell me about our mission"  
He shot his cat an ugly look. He hadn't eaten breakfast in the morning so he was hungry and pretty grouchy "Whacha' ya want Lily?"  
"Tell me about our mission" The Exceed demanded in an annoyed tone, obviously irritated with the Dragon slayer's lack of listening skills and constant bad attitude.  
"Stupid cat…" he mumbled before continuing "All we gotta do is slay some monster and it pays 500,000 jewel too!" he added, grinning  
"Really, 500,000 jewel just to slay a monster?" Lily mused, obviously surprised at their good fortune

Lily was praising his partner for the good job pick, but Gajeel didn't hear any of it, because something was distracting him…  
It was a blue haired woman, named Levy. She was carrying an old leather book, with black straps holding it together, while walking with her Shadow Gear team members, Jet and Droy. It looked like they were all coming back from a mission because they all looked a bit banged up (_especially Jet and Droy; those wimps_). Levy was walking as fast as she could towards the guild rambling on about showering and deciphering a book she had found on her mission.

Gajeel watched at her until she was out of sight_  
"Huh," he thought "she's finally back…"_

Lily had apparently caught on that Gajeel wasn't paying attention and asked him with a devious smile "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing" Gajeel grumbled, looking somewhat embarrassed and irritated- though he wasn't sure why  
"Levy looks as lovely as always… right Gajeel?"

Gajeel shot his Cat a dirty look then replied "Ehh, she looks as Short as always" he snickered

Lily ignored the dirty look and continued "You should ask Levy if she'd want go to that new restaurant with you. I think she would like that very much" the cat said crossing his arms and shaking his head "she'd definitely like it"  
Gajeel glared at him "Knock it off Lily" he snarled  
"And you could even get her some flowers" The cat answered with a gleam in his eyes "She'd love flowers from _**you"**_

Suddenly, Gajeel picked up Lily and threw him into the Canals that run through Magnolia.

"Gajeel!" the cat yelled angrily before he landed in the water (He was too surprised to fly away).

"Gihihi"

While Gajeel was busy laughing, Lily flew out of the water like a bullet and transformed in to his battle mode. He flew as fast as he could towards the Dragon slayer and hit him square in the face. The punch was so hard that Gajeel the cracked the wall he flew into!  
Lily crossed his arms grinned while he waited for the dust in the air to clear; so that he could properly challenge the Dragon Slayer to a fight.

But, instead of meeting the dark haired man face to face, Lily was greeted with an Iron pole to the stomach. It had flown out from the dust and rammed into him, slamming him in to a near-by tree. The force of the hit was so powerful; it snapped the tree in half and turned the Exceed back into his smaller form.

When Gajeel walked out of the dust, his face was hidden in the shadows and his eyes were glowing bright red. He exposed his razor sharp canines in a menacing grin- while he cracked his knuckles, obviously preparing to fight

"You lookin for a fight Lily?"

But when he saw Lily he was so shocked he nearly fell to the floor.  
Lily was leaning against the broken tree unconscious.

"_Shit!"  
_He walked to the stream and gathered some water in his hands, then took it over to Lily and splashed it on his face "Wake up!" he said nervously, hoping he didn't hurt his cat too bad "We got a job to do"

But it was a trap.  
Suddenly Lily got up and furiously clawed his partners face, then flew up high out of Gajeel's reach  
"OWW," he said grabbing his face "Oi! That was a cheap shot Lily!"

"And that punch to the stomach wasn't? Now hurry up, we have a job to do right?"

Gajeel started grumbling about devil cats and cheap shots, but he eventually got up and showed his partner the way, grinning the whole time. Gajeel loved his badass cat and could never stay mad at him for long.

**Gajeel's POV:  
Surprise at the Guild**

It was very late when Gajeel and Lily returned to the guild from their job. The mission had gone pretty smooth; the Monster was easy to kill, and the women of the village took a liking to Lily- so they threw in a small bag of catnip and a bag of kiwi for him.

"Hey Lily, I'll see ya later," the dragon slayer said while he put both of his hands on the back of his head "I gotta go to the guild to tell the Barmaid or the Master that we completed our mission"  
"Okay, see you back at the house"

While Gajeel was walking to the guild, he started thinking about Levy and how excited she looked about deciphering the book she found on her mission. He thought about how she lit up when she talked about all that smart stuff; and he couldn't help but grin at the thought.

When he walked into the Hall it was nearly empty. Only the Strauss siblings, Master Makarov, and a few others were there. The master was sitting on the guild halls' bar table with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He looked half asleep.

"Hey old man, wake up! I completed my mission." Gajeel said to the Master

Makarov cracked open his right eye to acknowledge the Dragon Slayer, "Good job, now go home and get some rest young man" he mumbled

With that, Gajeel headed towards the exit; until he heard the door to the guild's library crack open. He turned around to see who it was; it was a very sleepy looking Levy.

"Goodnight Master!" she yawned and waved as she closed the door  
The Master opened both of his eyes, and smiled brightly "Goodnight Levy!"  
She smiled at the Master then turned and walked towards the guilds' exit; but stopped when she saw Gajeel.  
"Oh hey Gajeel," she said while she rubbed her tired eyes "what are you doing here so late?"

Gajeel's jaw drop as he jumped backwards with his hands up to the side; Levy's presence had startled him, mainly because of how much he had thought about her during the day  
"What are you doing here?!" he shouted

Levy looked down and frowned thinking that Gajeel was unhappy to see her  
"Crap I didn't mean it like that Shrimp," he said as he composed himself "I just got done with a mission"  
"Oh," Levy looked back up and smiled as she said "Me too, sorta. I found this book on a mission, and I was working on translating it, but before I knew it, it got really late…" she yawned "I have to get home before it gets too late! See you later" she said as she headed towards the door

"_Dammit, I can't just let her walk alone… she's a trouble magnet" Gajeel thought as he walked out of the guild to catch up with Levy  
_"Hey," he said as he stepped right in front of her

Levy looked up at the dragon slayer and blushed "Umm… Yes?"

Gajeel put his hands in his pockets, then leaned down and looked Levy straight in the eyes, "I'm going to walk you home"  
Levy's' face went from a light pink blush to tomato red. "Ahhh! Umm, O-okay" she stammered.

**Levy's POV:  
Moonlight madness**

Levy looked up at Gajeel in utter disbelief.  
"Ah! Umm, O-okay" she stammered. She couldn't believe that he had just volunteered to walk her home like that. _"What's going on?" _she thought while they walked along the road to her home_ "Why'd he offer to walk me home?... What's his angle?" _she lowered her head, and balled up her fists_ "I bet he just wants to make fun of me!" she thought angrily_

Suddenly Levy felt her right foot hook into a hole that was in the ground. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut; waiting for her face to crash onto the cold hard floor, and hoping it wouldn't hurt too badly. But instead of feeling the cold earth, all she felt was a warm grasp. She opened her eyes to see the Iron Dragon slayer's chest. _"He caught me?"  
_She looked up to see his face outlined by the moonlight. _"Wow... he's amazing" she thought_  
Levy suddenly looked down into Gajeel's chest, to hide her face from him; she didn't want him to see her so flustered. "I uhh… umm T-thank you" she mumbled.

Then without any warning, Gajeel swept her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
"What are you doing?!" she howled as she thrashed about "Put me down!"  
"No" he replied while he continued to walk  
"Why not?!" she pouted

"Please Gajeel!" she pleaded "this is really uncomfortable!"  
He put her down for a second, and swept her up again; this time holding her in his arms.  
She sighed and pouted. She knew she wouldn't win this fight; she'd just have to suck it up and stay in his arms; though she honestly didn't mind much.

"Oi! Which way do you live?

"Oh! I live in the Fairy Hills women's dorm, it's that way, at the top of the hill" she said pointing west.

While he was carrying her she looked up to get a glimpse of his face. It was really dark, but the moonlight helped her to see him. His eyes were gazing forwards, looking stone cold and glossy- like usual- but it looked like his face was red. _"Is he blushing?" _She smiled and acknowledged how cute he looked _"Wow, he's not such a bad guy" she thought._

Gajeel looked down at Levy with questioning eyes and asked "Whatcha ya looking at Shrimp?"

"Nothing!" she answered a bit too quickly  
Gajeel stopped and looked down at Levy giving her a mini heart attack  
_"He knows I was staring!" she thought_  
"Is this the place?" he said as he put her down  
"Huh?" she looked and saw her dorm "Yeah this is it!"  
Levy put her arms behind her back and looked down, "Thanks for bringing me home," she looked up and smiled brightly "it was really sweet of you"

**Gajeel's POV:  
Should I ask?**

Gajeel looked at her, and then looked away. He didn't want her to see how embarrassed he was _"Should I ask her?"_

"Well… I'll see you later…" she said as she turned to walk home  
"Hey wait," he shouted

Levy turned around and walked back "What is it?"

Gajeel put his right hand on the back of his head and avoided eye contact with Levy at all costs  
He knew if he tried to look her in the eyes that he'd lose his nerve and never ask.

"Do you wanna… go with me to this new restaurant in town?"

**Levy's POV:**

"Do you wanna… go with me to this new restaurant in town?"

"Ehh?"Levy shouted as she jumped back with her hands in the air; she was in total shock.  
Her jaw dropped, _"Did he just ask me out… ON A DATE?!"_ then realization set in. She smiled and giggled _"He just asked me out!"_ she looked up to answer him "I'd love to!"

He looked wide-eyed at her  
"What time?" she asked excitedly  
"Uh, how about 6pm?"  
"Great!" she said as she hugged him and smiled "I can't wait"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily and The Idiots' Guide for Dating**

Gajeel woke up very early in the morning, but he didn't get out of bed. Instead, thought about what to do. He didn't have the slightest idea what he needed for his 'date' and damn, he hated that word because it sounded so lame and girly. He wondered about who he could ask to help him on the subject "Natsu? No way an idiot like that would be any help... Gray? He can't even handle Juvia. Erza or Lucy? No way. Dammit! This is a waste of time" he thought

Suddenly Lily jumped up on Gajeel "Wake up"

The Dragon Slayer opened his eyes and answered "What?"

Lily crossed his arms "I'm going to help you"

"With what?"

The Exceed smirked "Your date with Levy"

Gajeel's faced darkened, "You followed me"

"No… I was just incidentally going the same way as you"

"She lives west, we live on the other side of town" he growled, obviously pissed at his partner.

Lily looked a little impatient "Do you need help or not?"

Gajeel sighed, he really need help but was Lily really the best candidate? "Natsu, Gray, Lucy, or Erza?"

The thought left his head as fast as it had come. He looked up at Lily and almost shouted "Yes!"

The idea of any of those idiot mages helping him with his 'date' terrified him. "They'd probably destroy the restaurant, and that's at best case scenario" he thought

He sat up and looked down at his cat "Okay, what do we do first?"

"I'll be right back" the cat replied as he flew down the hall "Ah hear it is!"

Gajeel eyed the back of the small strange book in his hand. It was a dark gray color with golden lines lining it. He flipped the book around to read the title "The Idiots' Guide for Dating"

He threw the book at the wall with such force, the wall cracked

"What the hell!" he snarled

"Calm down Gajeel," Lily laughed as he flew to get the book "Mira gave me this just in case you ever grew a pair, and asked Levy out"

He grinded his teeth together, "Damn barmaid" he muttered

They opened the small book and read its contents. "The Idiots Guide for Dating's 5 easy step process" Lily said aloud as he tried to suppress a laugh,

"Step number one, ask someone out"

"No shit" Gajeel murmured while he laid on his bed with his hands behind his head. It looked like he was pouting.

Lily shot him an ugly look that signaled for him to shut up and listen "Step number two, find appropriate clothing for said date"

Gajeel suddenly jumped up, walked over to his closet and pulled out his white tux, "No problem!" he grinned

"NO!" Lily shouted in disgust

Gajeel looked at his cat with disbelief, "What's wrong with my performing tux?!"

The Exceed looked Gajeel straight in the eye, and answered him "It's hideous"

Gajeel walked to a corner of his room and held on to the wall for support- the fact that he took this statement offensive, was clearly an understatement. The Dragon slayer was so offended by the comment, that he had started emanating a dark, depressing aura off of himself.

Lily sighed "Looks like we have to get you a new suit"

**Levy's Pov:**  
**It was real?!**

Levy woke up very early in the morning, trying to figure if what had happened last night was a dream or reality. It had seemed too real to her to be fake. She remembered almost falling and Gajeel catching her, and how he carried her all the way home, and how nervous she felt when she looked up into his piercing red eyes and how handsom-

No! Was she going crazy!? The Iron dragon slayer had never been that nice to her…. of course it had to be a dream! The Solid Script mage was laughing as she got out of her bed, telling herself how silly she was to think he would ever ask her out- when she noticed her ankle was a bit sore…

"Why's my ankle sore?" she thought

And then it hit her. "IT WAS REAL?!" she yelled out loud

She quickly packed some clothes and ran to her best friend Lucy's house. It was a big gamble, Lucy could have been out on a mission or busy, but luck was on Levy's side- a sleepy looking Natsu answered the door and yelled "Hey Luce! Levy's at the door!"

"What is Natsu doing here? And what has Lucy been doing…" she smiled wickedly, with her mind in the gutter

"NATSU!" Lucy came bolting down the stairs with the intent to kill in her eyes "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BREAK INTO MY HOUSE!" she roared, kicking the pink haired boy in the face and knocking him out cold.

All of Levy's perverted thoughts had been knocked out of her head along with Natsu, "There's no way anything things going on here…" she thought as all the color drained from her face "Poor Natsu!"

"Oh hey Levy!" the Blond mage smiled brightly "Come on in! And uh, and sorry about that"

Levy sweatdropped and stepped inside her friend's house.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Umm I need your help" Levy mumbled nervously hoping her friend wouldn't freak out when she told her the news

"With?" Lucy's eyes perked up with interest, she could hear from the tone and her blue haired friend's voice that it wasn't about a book

"I… I have a date tonight…"

Lucy eyes sparkled with delight "WHO IS IT!? Jet? Droy?"

Levy looked stunned for a second. She thought her friend knew that she would never date her team members because it could compromise their team and she honestly couldn't picture having a romantic relationship with either of them.

"No…" Levy mumbled now scared to tell Lucy who her date was

Lucy looked at Levy with disbelief "Then who?"

"Umm," Levy hesitated "Gajeel"

"Ehh!" Lucy shouted as she jumped back with her hands in the air, her eyes as wide a saucers; she was in total shock. But then she started laughing "That's sooo cute!" Lucy said as she pinched Levy's cheeks, "And you want my help to make yourself all cute for Gajeel! How adorable! Where are you two going?"

"That new restaurant that just opened up…"

"AWWWHHH LEVY!" Lucy squealed while pinching her cheeks "How cuuute!"

Levy would never admit it, but Lucy pinching her cheeks and being happy for her, made her extremely happy. She thought that Lucy would scold her and try to convince her that he was bad news and that she should stay away from him (like Jet and Droy did when told them she wanted to be Gajeel's friend).

After Lucy stopped pinching Levy's cheeks, she smiled deviously and put her hand in front of her face to whisper to Levy "But I gotta know, how did Droy and Jet take the news?"

Levy's face lost all its color instantly. If Jet and Droy didn't even like the idea of her and Gajeel being friends, then what would they think about their date tonight? She hadn't even thought about it.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted as she caught the bookworm in her arms. Out of no-where Levy almost passed out. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't tell them," she whispered horrified "it didn't even cross my mind… they're gonna freak"

"No they won't" Lucy said with a gleam in her eyes and a fist in the air, "Because they won't find out"

"Find out what?" Natsu asked, scaring the two girls half to death

"NATSU! Go home already!"

"But Luce!" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes "You promised that we would hang out today because Happy's visiting the other exceeds!"

Lucy blushed at Natsu's words, but her blush soon turned into an evil grin, "okay, but you have to do whatever I say"

Natsu agreed happily not knowing what he had gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gajeel's POV:  
Confidence**

"Gajeel!" Lily shouted  
"What"  
"Come out of the dressing room"  
"I look like an idiot"  
"I didn't ask you what you looked like on a daily basis, I asked you to get out of the dressing room" he cat snickered  
"Stupid Cat" He growled while he opened the door

Gajeel walked out of the dressing room wearing a dark gray suit that had a matching gray vest, he wore a red dress shirt under the vest and had a matching red silk tie. The suit fit his body just right accentuating his long figure and sharp features, making him look dangerous, and classy; instead of just dangerous.

Lily grinned, "You look like a gentlemen! Levy will definitely like your new suit" he said as he crossed his arms and shook his head  
"I look stupid" The Iron dragon slayer replied glowering at his cat

Suddenly a small group of women walked by Gajeel eyeing him up and down and smiling at him like there was no tomorrow. He shot them a glare, and they just giggled and waved at him. It kinda freaked him out.

"What the hell was that?"  
"Heh, it seems that other women approve…" Lily teased  
"Whatever" Gajeel mumbled as he made a sour face.

Gajeel would never admit it, but the approving looks from the other women made him feel better in uncomfortable attire _"Maybe the shrimp will like these clothes too"_

The cat and the dragon slayer walked out of the clothing store with the purchases in hand. The day was still pretty young, but Gajeel was positive that there was a still lot more to do.

"Hey Lily what's next?"  
"Okay, it's time for step three," Lily said as he pulled out the guide "Step three, if your date is a woman, buy her flowers. If your dates a man, buy him-"  
Gajeel quickly interjected "I don't want to know what to buy a man Lily!"  
"Okay-okay, let's head to the flower shop"

**Levy's POV:  
Jealousy?**

"Come on Natsu!"  
"I don't wanna go Lucy," Natsu whined as Lucy dragged him along by the arms "I didn't sign up for this and we've been shopping for hours!" he whined

"Too bad!" Lucy hissed while a creepy grin grew on her face "You agreed to do whatever I said!"

Natsu laid back and let Lucy drag him, defeated; He knew that once Lucy had that creepy smile and that evil look in her eyes, there was no way that he could get away.

"How does this look Lucy?" Levy asked  
she was wearing a knee length lightly colored-emerald dress made out of satin; it had two white straps that formed a halter neckline, and a white silk fabric that was sown around the narrow part of her waist, was tied into a bow on her back

"It's gorgeous Levy! Gajeel will love it!"  
Levy blushed at the thought, "Thanks Lucy!"  
"Gajeel?! What does that metal-head have to do with your dress Levy?" Natsu asked  
"Oh, umm… I have a date with Gajeel later tonight" Levy replied sheepishly  
"EHH?" Natsu replied with his hands high in the air and his jaw wide open. He stayed like this for a few seconds, and then his face changed into utter seriousness as he faced Lucy  
"Lucy" he said as he grabbed her hands "Go on a date with me"  
Lucy looked up him and blushed _"A date with Natsu?... It's all so sudden!" she thought  
_but Lucy didn't have to think about her answer for long  
"I won't let that Metal-head out do me and get a date before I do" Natsu shouted with his fist in the air

_"Of course it's about competition," Lucy thought as she punched Natsu and ran away "Why would I ever expect anything romantic from that air-head"_

"Lucy wait up!" Levy yelled as she threw on her clothes and paid for the dress.

"What did I do?" Natsu blubbered

"Crap," the bookworm thought as she ran around the town looking for her best friend "where did Lucy go?"

Levy was looking so hard for her friend, that she didn't notice the people she bumped in to  
"Ouch" she yelped as she fell to the floor and let go of her bag holding her dress  
"Hey Levy we've been looking for you everywhere! Do u wanna go on a mission today?" one of the men said  
"Hey Levy… what's that in the bag, it kinda looks like a dress?"  
Levy's face paled as she recognized the voices of her Shadow Gear teammates  
_"Oh no… what do I tell them!?"_

Right before Levy had to spill the beans to her team mates, Lucy jumped in to save the day  
"Oh Levy I've been looking for you all day, did you buy that dress for our mission later today like I told you?" she asked as she pushed Levy the opposite direction of her team mates  
"Yes I got it right here Lucy!" she said nervously  
Before the boys could cut in to ask about the 'mission', Lucy locked arms with Levy and pulled her away, saying  
"Great, now let's go get the rest of the gear for the mission"  
"Yes ma'am! Bye boys"

After the two girls were out of sight, the two men turned to each other, baffled  
"There's something fishy going on here…" Jet whispered to Droy, with a puzzled look on his face  
"I know," Droy answered "Maybe Levy's in some kinda trouble and she's hiding it from us!"

Jet looked at his best friend with alarm, "She did look really nervous...! What if her mission's really dangerous and she didn't tell us so we wouldn't worry? We have to follow Levy so we can protect her!"  
"Let's do it! We'll protect Levy and win her heart!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Gajeel's POV:  
****Don't be late**

Gajeel had just gotten home from the flower shop; it had taken about half an hour to find the flowers because he couldn't decide between all the choices- mainly because there was SO MANY DIFFERENT KINDS OF STUPID FLOWERS. Gajeel had been expecting to walk in and walk out- but that idea died when he saw all the various kinds of flower Magnolia had to offer. Don't get him wrong, we would've happily grabbed some random flowers to escape the overbearing aroma of the store, but Lily had warned him that he needed to pick the perfect flowers to show Levy that he cared. Lily had also suggested that Gajeel get red roses for Levy because The Guide had said girls loved to get those kinds of flowers on dates; but Gajeel decided against it- grabbing a dozen light-orange colored roses instead, because he thought the Shrimp would like them better.

After he got home he took a quick shower, and laid down on his bed to relax- but ended up falling asleep. He woke up to find that it was already 5pm

"Crap Lily, why didn't you wake me up?!"

_*Flash back*_

_"Wake up Gajeel," Lily shouted as he shook the Dragon Slayer back and forth_

_All Lily heard was a low growl, then BAM! He had been knocked out cold by an Iron pole._

_*Flash back ends*_

Lily shot Gajeel a glared and replied "because I'm not your babysitter"

(There was no way that Lily would ever tell Gajeel the Truth- that he was afraid)

"Dammit… whatever, what does the rest of the book say?"

Lily pulled out The Guide as Gajeel jumped up to get ready for his 'date'

"Step number four, if you're a man, remember your manners and be a gentleman at all times."

Gajeel groaned "This is gunna be a lot harder than I thought"

Lily just laughed at his partners' reaction "Good luck"

"Just read the next one" Gajeel growled, obviously irritated with have to be a 'gentleman'- Gajeel was a steel hard DRAGON SLAYER DAMMIT! 'Gentle' was not in his vocabulary

"Step number five, the man of the date pays for the date. If you're a woman, take money just in case your date-" Lily stopped mid-sentence, dropped the book and rolled on the floor, laughing.

Gajeel stopped tying his tie to look up and ask "just in case what…? What's wrong with you cat?"

"Just look at the book" the Cat managed to get out in his fit of laughter.

Gajeel walked over to the small book, and read it:

_**Step number five, the man of the date pays for the date. If you're a woman, take money just in case your date* [doesn't/can't pay for you.-its crossed out]**_

_** *Is a major jerk and cheapskate! Gajeel you better pay for this date OR I WILL MAIM YOU. Understand?–Love Mira**_

_**P.s you two have fun!**_

Gajeel closed the book and, and grumbled something about evil barmaids and stupid cats, before he looked at the clock to check the time.

"Shit! I'm gunna be late!" he shouted as he jumped up and scrambled to get his jacket and her flowers

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Lily proclaimed

Levy's Pov:

Levy was finally finished get ready for her date! With the help of Cancer (Lucy's celestial spirit) Levy's hair was simple and yet stunning. The ponytail part of her hair was curled, and was tied back with a small white bow- matching the back of her dress. In the front of the ponytail her usual bangs hung down; curled to an adorable perfection.

Next was Levy's make-up. Lucy helped Levy put it on, giving her a natural look, making Levy look like a beautiful porcelain doll.

"Wow, you look breath taking Levy!"

"Thank you Lucy!" she said as she looked at the clock "Hey Lucy it's getting pretty late I should get going!"

"Okay but let me walk you at least half way!"

"Okay but only half way" Levy replied with a smile

After a good 10 minutes they reached the mid-way point

"Okay, I'll leave you here, have fun on your date"

"Thanks Lucy! Bye"

Lucy waited for Levy to walk far enough away, so she wouldn't notice Lucy secretly follow her. Lucy didn't want to miss her chance to see the couple on a date, because it'd be too cute, and Mira would kill her if she didn't take this chance! She hid behind the buildings Levy would pass to stay unseen, and when Levy stopped at the restaurant, Lucy dived behind some bushes on the adjacent side of the street just to get a good view.

"Aww!" she thought with a sneaky grin on her face and a gleam in her eye "I can't wait to tell Mira!"

"Hey Lucy I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Lucy looked up to see Natsu

"Natsu get down!"

"Wait what's going on Lu-" he whispered as she pulled him down

"Shh!" she commanded "I'm trying to watch!"

As Lucy and Natsu watched, they saw a large figure come down from the sky, to land right in front of Levy. The man they saw had wings on his back, and long black hair and looked a lot like Gajeel, but Natsu and Lucy weren't so sure it was him. The man in question was wearing an elegant dark gray colored suit with a matching gray vest, and a red silk tie- something that they were sure Gajeel would NEVER wear. The man also looked poised, refined and charming- pulling out a beautiful bouquet of light-orange colored roses for Levy and gesturing for her hand; she complied and he brought it up to his face and kissed it.

"Wow!" Lucy whispered to Natsu "is that really Gajeel?"

"It smells like him, so it's gotta be" Natsu answered but the look on his face told Lucy that he wasn't so sure either.

Seconds later, Lucy and Natsu heard a small gasp come from nearby. They looked to the right to see Jet and Droy spying on Levy too; and boy did they look pissed….

"What does that brute think he's doing with Levy?!" Jet and Droy whispered to each other. It had been both of the boy's dream to just do what Gajeel did- excluding the flying in part because they never thought about that…

"What if that's not Gajeel?" Droy whispered to Jet "I mean they kinda look alike but that guy seems nothing like him"

Then the two boys saw the wings on the man separate from his body, to reveal black cat.

The man with Levy waved to the cat and it waved back and flew away. Then 'Gajeel' walked to the door and held it open for Levy; she walked inside and he quickly followed

"That has to be Gajeel," jet whisper-screamed to Droy "That cat was Lily. Come on Droy, we got make sure that Levy's safe and that that Metal-head keeps his dirty hands to himself!"

Natsu and Lucy saw the two boys get up and sneak inside the back of the restaurant

"Come on Natsu" Lucy said as she dragged him to the back of the restaurant "we have to stop those two!"

"But what if we get caught Lucy?!"

"Good idea Nastu! Open gate of the The Crab, Cancer!"

"What do you need Lucy? –ebi" Cancer asked

"I need you to disguise me and Natsu please"

Cancer grinned and snipped his scissors in the air "No problem –ebi"

**Gajeel's POV:**

"Sorry about all that outside" Gajeel said as the pair sat down at their table. When he didn't hear an answer he looked up at her and saw that the poor girl was so red it looked like she wasn't breathing- and it didn't sound like she was breathing either. "Shrimp? You okay?"

"Oh, umm y-yeah, heh I'm fine, honest! I just… you just took me by surprise out there…"

"Lily made me do it," Gajeel scowled "he kept digging his nails into me and threatening me that he'd tell Mira that I wasn't-"

Levy interjected, confused with Gajeel's words "Mira?"

"Nothing!" Gajeel really didn't want to tell Levy about Mira and The Idiots' Guide for Dating. His pride as a steel hard man was already gone because of that damn book and if Levy found out about it he'd die from embarrassment…

Suddenly a strange smell caught his attention "Hey," Gajeel whispered as he sniffed the air "it smells weird in here"

Levy sniffed around but it just smelled like delicious food to her "I don't smell anything unusual?"

"Hmm… Never mind then"

But Gajeel was right the room did smell different (Though only Gajeel and Natsu would be able to tell with their sensitive noses). And there was a reason for it, and the reason was Mirajane

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I'll try to update the next chapter within the next week, so please FOLLOW and REVIEW! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note: Hey guy's! This chapter is mostly about the Gale force and The people who followed Gajeel and Levy into the restaurant. Please Review _ _**

**_And once again, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Mira and the Gale Force!**

On the other side of the restaurant 'The Gale Force' -composed of Mira, Erza, Cana and Juvia- was in action. Cana would set the tone and make sure every little detail was romantic. She had some really expensive bets placed on couple to get together soon, and she was not about to lose all that money without a fight.

Erza would handle anyone would try to ruin the date, including Gajeel- she didn't trust him at all. She thought that he would end up hurting Levy, and if he did, she would end him. Simple as that.

Juvia would keep watch and make sure that Gajeel-kun and Levy didn't catch on to them. And Juvia was perfect for the job. She was good at spying on people without getting caught, and she had a lot of practice with all the 'watching out' (a.k.a stalking) she did for Gray-sama. Juvia joined the 'force' because she saw how much Gajeel-kun cared for the solid script mage, and she wanted him to experience love (like the love she felt for Gray-sama 3).

And Mira would supervise the members of the force, making sure that everything went according to plan, so that the night would be perfect. Mira loved pairing people together! It was her hobby and passion, and there was no way she could pass up the opportunity to get the cute couple together!

And how did 'The Gale Force' know about the date? Simple, Mira had placed a spell on the Idiot's Guide For Dating- a spell that told her when someone opened the book and why they were using it. As, soon as it was opened, Mira knew everything; from where they were going, to even what flowers he was getting.

"Cana! Erza! Juvia! Keep your heads down and don't draw too much attention to yourselves. I might have sprayed the perfume so Gajeel can't smell us, but they can still see our faces so we have to be careful!" Mira screamed whispered to girls

"Juvia doesn't understand why you sprayed the perfume Mira-san?"

"The perfume is a special concoction I got from a friend" Mira winked "It'll keep Gajeel from smelling us, so we can spy on them without being caught."

"If we have to stay out of sight, why are we wearing these ridiculous outfits?" Cana slurred.

All the girls were wearing disguises, except for Mira since she could use transformation magic. Mira had used her magic to disguise herself as random lady she saw on the street earlier.

Cana disguise was just normal clothes (which she thought was ridiculous). She didn't have 'suitable' clothes to make a costume out of- since according to the rest of the girls, her clothes look more like 'swim suits' or 'undergarments'- so she had borrowed an outfit from Mira. Cana wore a flat-brimmed tan colored straw hat that was decorated with a small blue and white polka dotted bow on the side that matched the knee length blue polka dotted dress she was wearing.

Erza's costume was just bizarre. She was wearing medieval knights' armor that covered her face with a metal visor, similar to Bickslow's, that only left her mouth exposed.

But Juvia was wearing the most ridiculous disguise of all. Her disguise was only a blue handlebar mustache.

"I actually like my costume" Erza said while eating a strawberry cake she ordered as soon as they sat down

"Juvia likes her costume too, Cana-san" Juvia beamed while petting her mustache

"But everyone's been eyeing us ever since we've walked in here" Cana complained as she took a drink from her barrel of wine.

And Cana was right, as soon the girls entered the restaurant; the other patrons had been eyeing them oddly.

"Guys the costumes don't matter that much, make sure no one messes up Gajeel's and Levy date," And then The Demon Mirajane's expression turned dark and cold as she said "Their date has to be perfect. Got it?"

"Aye sir!" the trio replied saluting. Mira's dark look had frightened them.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel had been sitting down enjoying their time together, when all of a sudden they both felt a shiver go down their spines.

"Hey did you just feel that?" Levy questioned

Gajeel looked at her wide- eyed in disbelief "You felt it too?"

"Yeah it felt like some kinda dark demon aura or something… I wonder what it was" Levy half whispered to herself

"Yeah, me too…" Gajeel replied looking around looking for anything suspicious, but the most suspicious thing he saw was a giant barrel next to an empty table on with a half-eaten strawberry cake on it.

* * *

"Whew that was close!" Jet whispered to Droy

Gajeel had suddenly turned around and started looking around for who knows what. To avoid being seen, Jet had to push Droy under a table while he jumped to hide behind a booth. After Gajeel had turned back around, Jet jumped over to Droy and put out his hand to help his friend up  
"This is a bad idea Jet. What if Gajeel and Levy see catch us spying on them? Gajeel will kill us for sure and Levy won't stop him!" Droy said panicking.

"Relax Droy!" Jet said patting his best friends' back "Remember why we're here? To keep Levy safe and to pound that brute if he tries to do anything funny with her! Now let's go find a table and keep an eye on them," he said as he tried to drag Droy to a booth, which wasn't working out very well due to Droy's weight. "And did I mention I'd pay for dinner?"

"Well what are we waiting for? To the booth!" Droy scream whispered as he attempted to run to the booth.

* * *

With Cancer's help, Natsu and Lucy almost looked unrecognizable! Lucy was wearing a beautiful bell shaped ball gown. The dress was light blue and had purple rhinestones that embellished sweetheart neckline. But the thing that made her look different wasn't her clothes; it was her hair and eyes. Lucy's hair was curled and was put down out of her normal pigtails, and it was a chocolate brown color, instead of the usual blonde, and Lucy's normal chocolate brown eyes were green!  
Natsu was wearing a royal blue dress shirt with a black vest and a black tie; and his hair and eyes were different too! Natsu's hair was jet black and his eyes were as blue as his shirt!  
With how different they looked they had no trouble walking right past Gajeel and Levy's table.  
They sat down in a booth where they could scan almost the whole area and started looking for Jet and Droy

"Hmm… I don't see them anywhere. Hey Natsu see if you can smell out Jet and Droy, so we can find them and get out of here already"  
"Lucy," Natsu whispered, concern in his voice  
Lucy looked up to see what was wrong, and she instantly wished she didn't. Natsu's face was dark and he looked just plain terrifying  
"Something's wrong here Lucy. I can't smell a thing other than the food"  
"What do you mean?" Natsu was starting to freak Lucy out  
"Don't eat the food Lucy"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hmmm.. I wonder why Natsu told Lucy not to eat the food...**

**And don't worry the next chapter will mostly be about GajeelxLevy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one out there. It was a pretty busy week with school, and I just turned 18 yesterday XD!**

******Oops almost I Forgot to mention a BIG THANKS to Brainy girl! I was having a major writers block until i saw her view!**

**This Chapter has Alot of GALE as promised and it's pretty fluffy too ^_^ so Read and Review!**

**And as always, Enjoy.**

**I Forgot to mention a big thank to Brainy girl! I was having a major writers block until i saw her view!**

* * *

Gajeel's POV:

"So shrimp what are ya thinkin about getting to eat" Gajeel asked as he grabbed his sides trying to suppress his laugh, "Are you thinking about getting the shrimp? Gihihi"

"Hardy har har" Levy deadpanned. But this only made Gajeel laugh harder. Levy's eye brow twitched in anger. She came here to enjoy a date, not to be made fun of.

All Gajeel saw was a flash of white before he felt something slam into his face and knock him to the floor. What could the Shrimp have thrown that hurt so much, he wondered as he looked up. And when he saw her it all made sense. Levy had hit Gajeel with her bag again. **_"What the hell's in that damn bag!?" He thought for the second time in his life._**

As the Iron Dragon Slayer got up and went back to his seat, he grumbled something about crazy women and heavy bags- Which made Levy giggle.

After he sat back down she shot him a smile and he grinned back at her.

"Excuse me madam and sir, may I take your order?" A waiter asked.

After the couple had their orders taken, the waiter told them "The orders will take fifteen to thirty minutes to be prepared. Would you like to get an appetizer to pass the time?"  
Gajeel and Levy decided to get a bottle of white wine and various cheeses as their appetizer.

"Excellent choice! I'll bring it out to you soon" the waiter exclaimed as he walked back to the kitchen to put in their orders

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with their wine and cheese, then left.

Twenty minutes and 3 cups of wine later, had made Levy a little daring  
"Hey Gajeel come here real quick there's something I want to tell you" The solid script mage said while gesturing for him to move closer to her.

Gajeel, sensing that it was important, picked up his chair and moved it right next to her  
"What is it Shrimp?"

Levy took another drink of the wine to regain her courage, and then looked down. She'd die if she looked him in the eye while she said this,  
"Ah, um, thank you for all this... I'm having a great time, and I just want you to know…" She took a deep breath to calm down her rapid heartbeat and the uneasiness in her stomach, then continued "that like you a lot"  
After Levy finished, this she instantly felt better. The solid script mage even got the courage to look up a bit to see his reaction and instantly her uneasiness turned to butterflies.

The Iron Dragon Slayer was grinning like a mad man. He ruffled Levy's' hair and when she didn't look up at him like he wanted, he grabbed her chin with his hand and made her look him in the eye  
"I like you too Shrimp" after he said this, he leaned in...

Levy's POV:

"I like you too Shrimp" Gajeel said as he leaned in  
Levy thought of a million different reasons to back away from the Iron dragon slayer but it was all in vain. Levy's brain was more or less fried by hearing those words from the Iron Dragon Slayer and her heart took the chance to take over. She leaned in too, and...

"EH-EM"

Gajeel was beyond pissed, as he looked up at the next man he would kill.  
Levy was beyond embarrassed as she looked up at the man who had ruined her (almost) first kiss.

They couldn't believe their eyes.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" They yelled in unison.

* * *

Mira and the Gale Force:

"Look!" Mira pointed over at the couples' table and squealed in happiness.

The Gale force looked to see Gajeel picking up his Chair and putting it right next to Levy.

"What do you think their saying!?" Cana whispered  
"Give me a second!" Mira said. There was a reason Mira knew all the juicy secrets in the guild and why she was so good at spying… Mira used her transformation Magic to make herself some cat ears; and with the heightened hearing, and a lot of concentration, she could hear everything that Levy was saying.  
"AHH," Mira scream whispered "Levy's telling Gajeel how she feels"

"Why is he grabbing Levy like that?" Erza said as she aimed a floating sword to hit Gajeel's neck. **_"If he hurts her…" The re-equip mage thought_**  
"Stop it Erza! Gajeel's telling Levy that he likes her too" Mira said with hearts in her eyes. **_"All my hard work to get these two together has finally paid off! I wonder what their children's names will be" Mira thought_**  
"Go Gajeel-kun!" Juvia cheered **_"Gajeel-kun will finally find happiness" The water mage thought_**  
"Look," cana scream whispered "He's gunna kiss her!"  
**_"I can finally pay off all my bar tabs" The card magic mage thought_**

All the girls had their eyes glued to the couple. Gajeel and Levy lips were just about to touch, when they saw the waiter interrupt them.  
Most of the girls were pissed.

Mira's magical energy broke the floor around her.  
Erza's hand was pressed down on the table so hard, it broke in half.  
Cana gripped her empty barrel so hard it broke.  
Juvia, with hearts in her eyes, melted a bit

"Gray." they said in unison

* * *

Jet and Droy:

"What's he doing?" Droy asked Jet

They saw Gajeel grab Levy's chin and lean in close to her  
"He's gunna steal Levy's first kiss" Jet panicked as he tried to jump away from the table to 'save Levy'  
Droy grabbed him. "Calm down man, look!"

They saw Gray interrupt the couples' moment.

"Hey Droy did you ever notice how cool of a guy Gray is?" Jet asked smiling like there was no tomorrow  
"Yeah I can see why Juvia likes him" Droy said with the same goofy smile on his face.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy:

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm working" Gray said lazily "oh by the way dinner is served"

"Bout damn time" Gajeel muttered. He couldn't kill his friend, but he could sure beat the hell out of him at the guild tomorrow.  
Levy nudged the Iron Dragon Slayer in the ribs and gave him a dirty look  
"Great! And thank you Gray"

* * *

Natsu and Lucy:

"Gray!?" Natsu and Lucy said in unison shouted as they jumped up with their hands in the air, their eyes as wide as saucers  
"What's he doing here" Lucy asked  
"That Ice-head's a waiter Here?!" Natsu yelled  
"Be quiet Natsu!" She gritted threw her teeth as she covered his mouth with her hand. Then Lucy dropped her head and sighed "I can't believe he ruined Levy's kiss"

Then Natsu noticed that Gray was setting food down on Gajeel and Levy's table.

"Crap, they can't eat the food!" Natsu yelled as he got up and ran to the couple's table.  
Right before he got to their table, he lit his whole body on fire to get rid of his disguise.

* * *

Mira and the Gale Force:

"Natsu?" Erza questioned  
"What's he doing here?" Mira asked the other girls

* * *

Jet and Droy:

"Hey is that Natsu?" Jet asked Droy  
"Yeah is it. I wonder what he's doing?" Droy asked

* * *

Gajeel and Levy:

"Hey Gajeel is that Natsu?" Levy asked  
"Yeah it is- hey Natsu what do you want-"

Gajeel grabbed Levy and shielded her as he watched Natsu ignite their entire table in flames.

After Levy was safe from the immediate danger, The Iron Dragon Slayer set her down and turned towards a grinning Natsu.

And that's when all Hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey guys! ****AS PROMISED, IT'S FUN _AND_**_** SERIOUS!**_

**I'm so sorry this one took so long! I had to rewrite it because it was just too serious the first time! But I'm glad I rewrote it**

**And BIG THANKS to everyone who has Reviewed!**

**Remember to REVIEW!**

**And as always Enjoy! **

* * *

_GajeelxLevy_

_"Hey Gajeel is that Natsu?" Levy asked_  
_"Yeah it is- hey Natsu what do you want-"_  
_Gajeel grabbed Levy and shielded her as he watched Natsu ignite their entire table in flames._  
_After Levy was safe from the immediate danger, The Iron Dragon Slayer set her down and turned towards a grinning Natsu._

_And that's when all Hell broke loose_

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing Flame-brain!" Gray yelled as he bumped heads with Natsu. Gray was obviously pissed- it was like every time he was on a mission, that idiot Natsu had to ruin it by destroying something!

Instead of bumping heads with Gray right back, Natsu pushed Gray back and gave him a death glare  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Ice-boy!? Don't you know what will happen if they eat that food!?"

Gray took a second to think. He knew something was up by how serious Natsu was being, so he calmed down and eyed Natsu hard  
"What are you talking about?"

"The food is-" but Natsu never got the chance to finish because he was attacked.

* * *

**Gajeel's POV:**

After Gajeel knew that Levy was safe from any immediate danger (aka Natsu) he put her down and turned around to beat the living hell out of Natsu.  
But what he saw made VIVID.

Natsu was smiling smugly like destroying the table was a GOOD THING. Then he started arguing with Gray like nothing had just happened; like he didn't burn Gajeel's table to the ground; like he didn't ruin Gajeel's date, like he didn't almost hurt Levy.

Gajeel lost it. He wasn't going beat Natsu; he was going to Kill Him.

Gajeel transformed into his Iron dragon shadow mode and attacked.

* * *

"Oww" Natsu complained as he sat up. All he remembered was trying to tell Gray what was wrong with the restaurants food, and then BAM! A pole smashed him into the wall, (which broke) and then outside. Natsu was lucky that he had heightened senses, and that he could use fire magic, because it had just gotten dark outside, making it hard to see who had attacked him. The Fire Dragon Slayer jumped up and looked around to find his assailant and what he saw surprised him.

A shadow had slithered out of the hole in the wall of the restaurant, and took the form of a human. As it slowly grew from the ground up, its features hardened and took shape. It was Gajeel, the Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer; His eyes were glowing an ominous blue color, while black shadows danced all around him- making him look menacing, and just downright scary.

"You're gunna pay for ruining my night with the Shrimp, Salamander. I'm gunna make you wish you were never born"  
Gajeel gritted through his teeth while he cracked his knuckles to prepare for his fight.

"We don't have time for this Gajeel! We have to-" but Natsu got an iron fist to the face before he could finish. As the pink haired boy flew in the air from the punch, he realized that Gajeel wasn't going to give him any lee-way; if he wanted to calm Gajeel down and explain the situation to him he'd have to beat him first. The Fire Dragon slayer clenched his fists and ignited himself in flames.  
"Bring on Metal-head! I beat you once and I'll beat you again" he yelled as he jumped into battle.

* * *

**Mira and the Gale Force:**

All the girls were on their toes watching Gray and couple until Natsu ruined Everything!

"What does he think he's doing," Erza growled as she stood up and re-equipped into her Heart Kreuz Armor. Her eyes flamed as she eyed the object of her anger "How dare Natsu ruin this day for Levy! I am going to give him a Punishment he'll _never forget__."_ Erza yelled as her anger grew into a dark red aura that was so frightening, it scared a few of the patrons that were close to her into moving to different, farther away tables.

As Mira watched Natsu burn down the couple's table, something inside of her cracked. "All my hard work," she whispered as she watched Gajeel leave Levy and attack Natsu "… **Ruined." **  
Suddenly, dark purple aura grew from Mira that shouted MURDER. "Natsu better hope that Erza gets to him _**before I do**_" Mira hissed, as her magical energy broke all the windows and glasses in the restaurant and flattened the floor around her.  
Not even the bravest of patrons at the restaurant could fight the fear they felt. Fearing for their lives, all the customers and staff in the restaurant gathered their things and left.

Cana just grinned as she sat down and chugged, and finished her barrel of wine  
_"Things are about to get interesting..." she thought_

* * *

**Levy's POV:**

"Levy! Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she helped her bestfriend up  
"Yeah, I'm okay Lucy. But what are _you_ doing here? And where did Gajeel and Natsu go?" Levy said as she got up and dusted herself off

Lucy sweatdropped and scratched the back of her head, "Umm, they're fighting outside right now, and destroying Magnolia… we should probably stop them" Lucy replied trying to avoiding Levy's_ "what are you doing here"_ question at all costs...

Levy sighed "We should stop them..." and then a vein in her head popped out as she raised her small fist and shook it in the air "After Gajeel wipes the floor with that baka Natsu!"

"LEVY?!" Lucy shouted as her went as wide as saucers. "_Levy's usually so friendly and non-violent, what happened to her!? Has she been hanging out with Gajeel too much?" Lucy thought_

"Ahh, I'm sorry Lucy! I didn't mean that, its just i didn't expect all this to happen," Levy frowned as she held her hand out to show the broken walls and deserted restaurant "my anger just got the best of me..." Levy apologized

Suddenly, overwhelming guilt came over Lucy.  
_"Are me and Natsu to blame for ruining Levy's date? Should we have not come at all?" Lucy thought _

But Lucy's thinking was cut off by the head chef who was shouting

"Come on Levy! We have to go over there. That chef's up to no good!" Lucy shouted grabbing Levy's hand and dragging her along.

* * *

Juvia rushed to Grays' side as fast as she could. She knew Gajeel's true emotions for Levy and she knew he wouldn't stop until he ripped Natsu to shreds.

"Gray-sama, we have to stop Gajeel-kun, He'll Kill Natsu-san!" She panicked

But, instead of being worried, Gray only grinned "Natsu will be fine, but their fight could destroy all of Magnolia, so we better stop them"

Gray grabbed Juvia's hand -which made Juvia swoon- and headed towards the broken wall to stop the fight, the head chief of the restaurant appeared in front of them.

"Mr. Malo? What are you still doing here?" Gray asked, confused

"I can't believe you figured out my little scheme so quickly!" Mr. Malo said, unintentionally loud enough for all the Fairytail members in the restaurant to hear. "I'm very impressed Gray"

Juvia's eyes shot daggers at the man as she stepped in front of _her_ Gray-sama  
"Are you another Love rival?" she hissed as prepared to attack

Mr. Malo sweatdropped then responded "Uhh... No?"

"Great!" Juvia squealed as she smiled and lowered her attack

Gray just sighed at Juvia's actions, it was normal for him already.  
"_Anyways_, What are you talking about ?" Gray asked genuinely confused about his employers' earlier comment.

Mr. Malo sweatdropped again. "You really have no idea?" This realization made him angry and slightly offended "Does Fairytail just go around destroying restaurants for no reason?!" he shouted

Gray scratched the back of his head as he tried to remember "Well, not on purpose!I mean, me and Natsu destroyed a couple of restaurants when we were younger... but he have destroyed any in Magnolia in a while!"

"EHH!" Mr. Malo shouted with both of hands to the side and his eyes popping out. He couldn't believe the words he just heard, _"**What are these kids?** And why are they destroying my restaurant if they don't even know about my plans?!" he thought_

"Get away from him Gray!" Lucy shouted  
"What? Why"Gray asked

"That man laced this restaurants food with mind control magic!" Lucy shouted as she pointed her finger straight at Mr. Malo "Anyone who eats it becomes his puppet. I'm not sure what his plans are, but he's up to no good!"

Gray eyes popped out in disbelief "Mr. Malo's evil?!" he shouted shocked

Levy facepalmed so hard, she'd probably have a bruise for a week.  
"Are you kidding me Gray?" Levy shouted in disbelief in "His name is ; it literally means _**Mr. Evil**_ in Latin!"

"**_Anyways,"_**Mr. Malo shouted, offended that was rudely interrupted, " I was planning to serve my food to the mages of Fairytail, and when I had control of their minds, I'd use their power to destroy the town and take all its riches! But now that the cat's outta the bag… I guess I'll just have to destroy you!" he sneered as he attacked Gray and Juvia with a fireball.

But Juvia wasn't going to allow someone to hurt Gray so easily! She easily stopped the flames in mid-air with a wave of water.  
"How dare you try to hurt Gray-sama!" she shouted while her eyes shot daggers at the head chef "Prepare to feel my Wrath!" she shouted as she threw an extra-hot Water Slicer at the head chef.

Instead of dodging the attack, the head chef only smiled.  
Suddenly Erza jumped in front of the Mr. Malo and shielded him from Juvia's attack

"Erza-san!?" Juvia panicked, afraid that the almost hurt her friend  
"Erza? Why did you protect that jerk?" Gray yelled  
"Erza get away from that guy!" Lucy shrieked  
"Guys," Levy gulped as her face went pale "Did Erza eat anything here?"

"Ah, yes this Lovely Lady right here ate some of my _delicious_ strawberry cake and simply loved it!" The head chef said as he caressed Erza's face. "Now," Mr. Malo said as he pointed to Gray "Destroy them!"

Right after Mr. Malo said these words; four swords appeared out of thin air and aimed themselves at Gray, Juvia, Levy and Lucy. Gray was able to effectively block a sword with his Ice shield. Juvia let the sword aimed at her pass right through her, because she was made of water and it wouldn't hurt her.

Levy put up a SHEILD with her solid scripted magic and waited for the sword to come, when she noticed that Lucy didn't have her keys in her hands. Levy knew that Lucy wouldn't have enough time to grab the keys and open a gate, and she also knew that Erza's swords from close range _never_ missed.

It only took Levy a millisecond to decide; she threw her shield in front of Lucy, shut her eyes, and braced for Erza's sword.

* * *

**Author's Note: Man, I just love ending these things on cliff hangers X)**

**And I promise we WILL get back to the Romance!  
Eventually...**


End file.
